Remember Me
by Annalyse-The Forgotten One
Summary: This is a story about the old FF8 characters and a few new ones. It's about every-day life at Balamb. Please read and review!
1. Adriana and Osirus

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy(even though I'd love to!) and I don't own the original characters, but some of the ones you've never heard before (unless you've read "There's Nothing Left") are my friends and mine.  
  
Chapter 1: Adriana and Osirus  
  
*An abandoned factory in Deiling*  
  
"Adry, do they suspect anything?" the mysterious looking man said as the door's to his lair slid open. "Nothing, my love. Nothing," the tall, slender woman said as she crossed the room. We will execute plan A tomorrow afternoon. Annalyse won't expect a thing. Nor the others." "Very good Adry. Very good. Tomorrow, we kill Annalyse and force our way into the 8."  
  
*Balamb. Next day*  
  
"Hyne! I can't wait to get a new dorm! I can't even walk into this one! I have to open the door and then crawl across the bed!" "Annie! Why do you need a new dorm.......when you can always stay in mine!" Seifer said as he pounced onto the bed and Annalyse. "Oof! You horn-dog! Seify! Get off of me!" Annie shrieked and tried to push Seifer off of her. "Come on Annie! We haven't... ya know..... in how many weeks? I think I'm having with-drawls....." He said with a pouty face that could've rivaled that of her sister's 3-year-old. "No! I have to pack up some of my things to bring down to your dorm since I'm being forced to stay there with you, the most annoying, mean person in the world," Annie said in a mock-dramatic voice. "Oh yeah, I'm mean. That's why I'm spending hundred's of dollars on that new Dark Hyperion for you," he said in a very sarcastic tone. He stood up on the bed and began walking toward the door. "Ya' know, if you didn't insist on having a queen-sized bed, you'd at least be able to walk through here...." he said as he walked out of the door. Annie threw a stuffed animal from the bed at the closing door. "I love you! Jackass...." she said as she pulled out the drawer of her chest-of-drawers just enough to where she could get her clothes out. She began hastily shoving her clothes into the black and pink duffle bag she'd brought with her. She had been staying with Seifer almost since she'd been at Balamb. It had been raining the day she came to Balamb. She'd known Seifer since before she came.....and she really needed to talk to him that day. Her parents had died the day before she came. They were all going out for Annie's going away party. The road was so slick...and they never saw the bus coming. She shuddered at the thought of her parent's death. Annie heard the door open and close behind her. "You're just in time to help me carry this back to your dorm." "Is that so?" said a cold, greasy female voice. Annie whirled around so fast on the bed that she nearly fell back. "YOU!" she said. She nearly breathed fire as she glared at her old best friend, and arch-nemesis. "Why! Is that the way you treat the woman who saved your life?" "Saved my life? You were running away! I just happened to have been in the back seat," Annie said with venom in every word. "Technicalities! Why do you always have to be like this Annie?" "Hmm... Let me see... Could it be because you held my best friends prisoner? Or is it because of the times you put Squall into comas?" "Oh Annie," the woman said and then waved her hand. Annalyse flew against the wall. "Did you like that? I did... I never knew throwing my best friend up against a wall could be so much fun... Wow!" "Why are you doing this Adriana?" Annie said as she fell back onto the bed. "Oh, I don't know... maybe because you have everything that I deserve! You have friends, you have the perfect boyfriend... you're on your way to becoming a SEED!" Adriana screamed and threw Annalyse back onto the wall with another wave of her hand. Annalyse coughed blood onto her bedspread as she landed on it once again. "You won't get away with this, you know. They'll kill you as soon as you walk out of this room." "I wont be walking out of this room... at least, not in this body. As soon as i kill you, I'll use your body to infiltrate the 8-" "The what?" Adriana flung her hand and Annalyse hit the wall with such force that her leg snapped. "Do NOT interrupt me!" she screamed as Annalyse fell back onto the bed for the third and hopefully the last time. "As I was saying. I will infiltrate the 8 using your body... and I will kill them one by one. Starting with your precious little Seifer." Adriana muttered something under her breath and then there was a bright flash of light. Annalyse could feel the side of her face being split open. She tried to scream, but nothing would come out. Pain seared all through- out her body, and then, like a answer to her prayers, it stopped. She felt no more pain after that.  
  
a/n: sorry that first chapter was SO short...... please review!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise I can take constructive criticism!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!  
Love,  
Annalyse 


	2. Sorrowful Intoxication

Chapter 2: Sorrowful Intoxication  
  
*Hallway in Balamb*  
  
Rinoa ran down the hall as fast as she could to Annie's room with Squall right in tow. Something was wrong. She just knew it. A little voice in her head told her Annie wasn't all right. She had never noticed how long it took to get to Annie's dorm until now. "Just a little bit further! I hope she's okay!" Rinoa yelled back at Squall. They finally reached the end of the corridor....and Annie's room. Rinoa slowly turned the door handle and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She opened the door as far as it would go and turned and buried her face her face into Squall's chest. She looked up at him and saw a single tear fall down his cheek. "We have to get her to the infirmary. She might not be...." Squall couldn't bring himself to say the word dead. He crawled across the bed to Annalyse's body. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. "Wait, Squall. We can't let Seifer see her. Something in my head tells me he'll take this too bad. She... she wouldn't want him to do anything bad. We can take the secret passage." Rinoa conjured a stretcher to lay Annie on. "I just hope she's ok." Rinoa noticed the large gash on the side of Annie's face and then looked away quickly. This was not how she wanted to see her friend.  
  
*Training center*  
  
"SEIFER!!!" Seifer heard a command-like scream and then his least favorite instructor came running up to him. He turned to walk in the other direction, but Quistis grabbed him by the arm. "You are supposed to be studying! You WILL pass your exams," Quistis ordered. Seifer saluted the instructor and then headed off in the direction of the library. He got almost to the library until he decided to see if Annie was still packing her things. He got to his dorm first. He opened the door and saw that there was no one there. He decided to go to Annie's room to check on her. He just hoped to Hyne that she didn't have that much stuff. Seifer walked calmly down the hallway to Annie's dorm. He opened the door slowly so it wouldn't squeak. He wanted to surprise her. "Oh my Hyne..." he said slowly as he saw the blood on Annie's walls and bed. He had to find her. He ran down the hallway screaming her name. She's all right. This is all just a dream. I'll wake up in the morning with her in my arms. He ran into the cafeteria to see if she was in there. He didn't see her. Then it hit him. The infirmary. Duh Seifer! He ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. He reached it just as Kadowaki slid the curtain back to reveal Annie lying there with no sign of life. He ran through the door and straight into Squall. "Seifer?!?" At the mention of Seifer's name Rinoa looked up at Squall and Seifer who seemed to be in a glaring competition. "Seifer...." Rinoa said hesitantly. "What happened!" Seifer said hurriedly. "Adriana. Don't ask how I know that. She's bad. I'm not going to sugar-coat it for you Seifer. Kadowaki doesn't think she'll make it," Rinoa said solemnly. "I'll kill Adriana for this." "We're working on locating her now, Seifer," Squall said quietly. "Good," Seifer said without taking his eyes away from Annalyse's face. He loved her so much. She was his first, his first kiss......the first person he'd ever loved. And if she died, there would be no reason for him to live. He walked slowly out of the infirmary and slowly down to Irvine's room. "Where's your liquor?" he asked as soon as he walked in the door. "I'm fine Seifer, and you? Oh," Irvine noticed that Seifer was crying. No one had ever seen Seifer cry. He knew it had to have been bad. "What is it? What's the matter?" "Annie," was all that Seifer said. "Did she break up with you? Did she cheat on you? What man! Come on! You gotta give me something." "No, I don't. But I'd appreciate it if you'd give me something. Please Irvine. Just give me the whiskey. "All right man," Irvine said as he crossed the room to his mini-fridge. "Here you go. Just don't drink it all, ok." "No promises," Seifer said coldly and walked out of the dorm.  
  
*Observation deck. 1 hour later*  
  
"You'll always be, the one in my heart, the one I adore, the one I live for," Seifer sang, very inebriated. "Seifer!" someone called from the door to the observation deck. "No, not Seifer anymore. Seifer was happy. He had the world's best girlfriend and actually liked to be around people. I just wanna be alone. Drunk and alone." "Come on Seifer. Lets get you back inside," Squall said as he tried to hoist Seifer onto his feet. It had started to rain and Squall didn't like the rain. "She's not dead. She's still your girlfriend. Stop talking as if she's already dead," Squall said. He was getting very pissed. "I'm goin' to bed," Seifer said as he stumbled through the door. "No you're not! At least not until I get you back to your dorm," Squall said as he struggled to keep Seifer on his feet. He finally got Seifer back to his dorm and was surprised to see Quistis already waiting outside his dorm. "I am going to kick your ass Mr. Almasy! Hyne! What happened to you?" Quistis asked as it finally dawned on her how drunk Seifer was. "Annalyse is in a coma," Squall replied for Seifer. "I need you to stay her and watch him and make sure he doesn't do something stupid," he ordered the instructor. "I've got to go kill me the bitch that tried to kill my friend." 


End file.
